A Black Tie Affair
by mooglehead
Summary: Shigure convinces Tohru to get out of the house for a night... the two of them spend some quality time together. Not what you think it sounds like, I'm pretty sure...


__

A Black Tie Affair

A Fruits Basket fanfiction

By Caitlin M.

Moogleheadgirl@cs.com

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, and it's not as if I make any profit off my fan fiction anyway

"A publishing party?"

"Yes. Normally these things aren't my style. I have a tendency to avoid them like the plague. In fact, I'd rather spend a week in a leper colony that spend ten minutes in a room with my boorish peers standing around drinking cocktails like water, each one trying to out-intellectual the others. I've managed to avoid every one of those dreadful things up to this point, but my newest book has made great sales in Japan and they've decided to translate it and open it up to an international market, so Mii has informed me that if I don't show up I will face immediate and painful repercussions."

As usual, Shigure's penchant for rapid-fire and unnecessarily decorous conversation had outstripped Tohru's processing power, and there was a brief silence, her expression one of polite confusion as her brain attempted to slow down and translate what he had just told her.

Finally she gave up. "Err…yes, but what's that got to do with me?"

He sighed theatrically before continuing, making expansive gestures with his hands to further communicate his point. "Mii told me that once I got there, I could do whatever I wanted. She said I could show up naked for all she cared. But I must, must, must make an appearance. I tried to argue my defense, and she told me that if I promised to stop whining, I could bring a guest. Terribly boring, these affairs, but if the two of us attend together, we can keep one another sane. Won't you at least consider it?" he added.

"But if it means that much to you, wouldn't you rather take a Souma? I mean, I'm not even part of your family…" she trailed off, uncertain. Going to a publishing party sounded as if it might be fun, but she wouldn't dream of imposing on Shigure or taking the place of a family member.

"Tohru, my dear, you are _like_ family to me. You are the only on I would consider to have by my side during such an ordeal." Several more hand gestures accompanied this. 

Tohru, who was by nature one of the most trusting souls in the universe, if not _the _most, had never the less learned to adopt some skepticism when it came to Shigure's antics. She gave him the sternest gaze she could manage (not terribly stern, really, but it did the job).

"Alright. Alright, I asked around, but Ha'ri flat out refused me and Aya had already made plans for that night. Then, out of desperation, I turned to the boys. But Yuki only told me that if I truly loved writing I should be willing to suffer through the small inconveniences associated with the craft, and Kyo said if I hated them so much I should do the world a favor and get a real job. My heart was heavy with defeat until I remembered I could ask you. Then I realized you were the most logical choice to begin with."

"Eh? Me?"

"Of course, you. You're kind enough to humor me, patient enough to get through the evening without going mad, and let's face it Tohru: _you deserve a night out_, even if it's spent in the company of a pack of drinkers with literary criticism problems."

"A night off? Oh, no, Shigure, I couldn't possibly! I mean, there'll probably be laundry to do, and I'll have to make dinner for Yuki and Kyo…and, and, I'm sure there'll be _something_ around the house—"

"You've put this place in better shape that I believe it's _ever _been in, my dear; I think it will survive a few hours' neglect. And as for dinner, the boys will figure something out all by themselves if left to their own devices. You forget that Kyo is a fair cook; he just doesn't care to admit it. If you want to get a jump on things, our little soiree isn't for another two weeks. I assume that's ample time to prepare? Ah, but where are my manners? You haven't even given me your response yet."

His eyes caught Tohru's, and she could almost see the desperation in them, could almost hear his unspoken pleading. He even went as far as kneeling before her, although that was actually pretty typical of him. He really didn't want to go alone.

She chewed her lip; her first impulse was to agree to go. It was only the polite thing to do. On the other hand, if Yuki or Kyo were there, they would both strongly urge her not to let Shigure take advantage of her affability.

She didn't think he was taking advantage, though…not really. He was just looking for some company. Honestly, there was no good reason to refuse, nor did she want to. It _did_ sound like it could be fun, never mind Shigure's complaints, and she had felt flattered and, frankly, honored that he would identify her as family. Well, then, it was decided.

"Yes, of course! I'd love to!"

Tohru was one of those people who could communicate exclamation points at the end of all her sentences, even the seemingly mundane ones.

"Wonderful!" exclaimed Shigure, going from kneeling to standing with no discernible transition. "Now all we need to do is get you a dress!"

"A _what_?" his young "housekeeper" squeaked, suspecting that she would soon be subjected to some more of the novelist's charity. The little kindnesses he attempted to pay her, while appreciated, were completely unwelcome, as she was determined to make her own way in life. Sadly, he didn't seem to understand this, and was always entirely too willing to make things easier on her.

"A dress. I mean you no offense, Tohru, when I say that I doubt you have anything appropriate for the occasion of entertaining a roomful of orally fixated bores. It's just that for this sort of thing one has to look the part. You know: the men looking suitable snappy in an understated suit, perhaps throwing in a tie with a bit of color if they're trying to be racy; a black one if they're not. The women wearing a little cocktail dress: either some dressy number that is the height of _couture_, or else the always-classic 'little black dress.' I doubt you have anything along those lines?"

Somewhat cowed, Tohru nodded.

"I suspected as much, so tomorrow we'll go shopping for one. What do you say?"

Still speechless, she nodded again.

"Excellent. Really, I can't begin to thank you. You've no idea how much this means to me."

The next day found them in some of the most expensive stores Tohru had ever seen. Shigure moved from rack to rack, inspecting each dress critically, handing her a few and rejecting the others. He applauded every one she tried on, and she had to admit that they were beautiful, but one glance at the price tags told her they far surpassed her means.

She worriedly pointed this out the Shigure, but he simply laughed. "After all that begging I did, you really didn't think I'd make you pay for your own dress, did you? Tohru, you're doing this on my behalf, so I'm covering the expenses."

She tried to protest, but he cut her off. "You just pick the one you want and I'll buy it. Don't even consider the price. What about this one? You seemed to like it quite a bit."

Of all the dresses, it had been a favorite, but it simply cost too much. She bit her lip. It would be lying if she told him she didn't like it, but if she admitted that she did, he'd actually buy the thing. All that money, and for something that would only be used once. And it wasn't even something he'd be using! At least, she hoped not. She couldn't quite picture Shigure in a dress, but she supposed stranger things had happened.

Finally she simply shook her head. One by one she rejected every dress he brought before her.

After the last dress had been replaced on its shelf, Shigure threw up his hands in frustration. "Absolutely no dress pleases you?"

Guiltily, she shook her head for what felt like the fiftieth time that day.

"Well, then, there's no helping it. We're just going to have to get a custom job."

__

Custom? Thought Tohru wonderingly as he led her from the last store.

She soon realized what he meant when they pulled up to Ayame's self-titled boutique. Shigure let himself in despite the "closed" sign displayed in the window, dragging the deeply hesitant Tohru behind him.

They were immediately intercepted my Aya's assistant Mine, who, after giving Tohru a friendly wave of recognition, tried to shoo the two of them out, until the proprietor himself swept into the room wearing his usual effeminate clothing and stopped her. After knowingly waggling their eyebrows at one another, falling into each other's arms, declaring how much they missed each other, and sobbing theatrically, the two men were finally ready to get down to business. 

Shigure and Mine were introduced, which surprised Tohru. Since Aya and Shigure were so close, she had assumed that the novelist would have already been acquainted with his best friend's assistant. Obviously, she had been wrong, but she still hoped that the two would get to be good friends in their own right.

Lost in thought, pondering the possible friendship between Mine and Shigure, she didn't realize that the two people she had been thinking about, along with Aya, had been talking together for some time.

"Oh, I see. Yes, sounds like quite a feat. I do love a challenge, though. Fortunately for you."

"So you'll do it?"

"Oh, certainly."

"And how much will it cost?"

"For you? And darling Tohru? Hmm…I think I could do…two hundred."

"A thousand thanks, Aya. I owe you."

"Goodness, yes. Of course you do. But I know you'll work it off," Aya added, winking suggestively. Mine looked slightly bewildered, but Tohru had long since become jaded to their homoerotic banter. "Jaded" being a relative term, as in this case it meant she merely blushed to her roots, instead of nearly fainting of shock every time on of them mentioned the nightly habits of the other. Of course, this was only _after_ Yuki had pulled her aside and explained that they weren't actually lovers, they just did it because they were entertained by the reactions they got from any unfortunate witnesses to their shenanigans.

Shigure took Tohru's arm and led her out of Aya's store while Mine finally snapped out of her bemused state and began immediately talking shop with her boss.

Outside, as they were climbing into the car (Shigure did posses a valid driver's license but preferred forcing Ha'ri to be his chauffeur for reasons he refused to disclose), Tohru asked him what, exactly, he owed Aya for.

"Off in your own world again?" He chuckled indulgently. "I asked him to make your dress for you."

"Y-you did?" she squealed. He nodded. "B-b-but, he said it would cost you _two hundred dollars_."

"Yes, I know."

"But that's way too much! I couldn't possibly accept! I mean—"

"I told you money was no object, and I meant it," he cut in smoothly. "I don't think you realize it, but you are doing me a tremendous favor, so I'm going to treat you right. The dress is yours, understand?"

Tohru nodded, recognizing defeat. If only her friends would stop insisting on being so unnecessarily kind to her. She really didn't feel she deserved it.

A week and a half later, Aya arrived on Shigure's doorstep with a garment bag in his hand and a satisfied smile on his face. Tohru, who had been sweeping in the kitchen at the time, was cornered and ordered to try it on. Despite her misgivings regarding its cost to her host, she was eager to see it.

It was obvious that Aya and Mine had worked hard. It fit perfectly (although how it fit so well when she couldn't quite recall anyone taking her measurements unsettled her, until she remembered that Mine had dressed her up in "the thing" when she had visited with Yuki), and instead of being black, as it initially appeared, it was actually deep blue and embroidered with tiny flowers in black thread. They were placed gradually, so that there were dozens grouped closely at the bottom, and fewer and fewer as they climbed up the dress, until there was only one, right at the neckline, and centered, as if it were on a necklace. Although somewhat short, it was still rather modest, which suited Tohru perfectly. Aya had even thoughtfully included a pair of matching ballet flats.

She admired herself in the mirror for a moment before descending the stairs to show the men (or, "Two of the three stooges," as Yuki and Kyo were so fond of calling them, although never within Hatori's hearing).

They were waiting in the kitchen when she entered, and immediately they began clapping and whistling. She blushed deeply, flattered and yet somehow mortified by their shows of appreciation. Aya reached somewhere into his long coat and produced a small stack of business cards.

"Here, Tohru, dear. If anyone asks you where you got this divine little number, give them one of these." He handed the stack to her.

"Ugh, that is so tacky, Aya."

"What? She looks marvelous and I could use the publicity."

At that moment, apparently drawn by the noise Ayame and Shigure had made, Yuki and Kyo wandered into the kitchen, spotted Tohru, and literally stopped dead in their tracks. She felt a fresh wave of blood rush to her face when she thought she saw their jaws slacken a bit.

Ayame clapped his hands, obviously delighted by their reaction. "Well, boys, I take it by your gaping that you approve?"

When that elicited no response, Shigure tried his usual tactic when dealing with the three teens living in his house.

"Ah, young love. Look, they're so smitten by this bewitching creature that they're speechless."

Still the boys said nothing. Thoroughly enjoying themselves, Aya and Shigure slung their arms around each other and burst into song as if they had been planning this moment for weeks. Anyone as well acquainted with the two of them as Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, or Hatori were would know that there were, in fact, nearly incapable of planning, and simply had uncannily similar thought processes. ("What can we say? Great minds think alike," they would often say in their defense, to which Hatori often replied, "And fools seldom differ;" but Tohru had seen the corners of his mouth turn up fractionally, the Ha'ri version of a smile, when he said it).

"Loving you…is easy cause…you're beautiful…do do do do…aaaaaaaah…"

It wasn't until two full-grown men attempted to recreate Minnie Ripperton's high-decibel wail that the boys snapped out of their stunned silence. Yuki recovered more quickly than his cousin, and responded with a polite bow. "The dress suits you, Miss Honda. I must give my compliments to the tailor, despite my own opinions of him."

Tohru blushed even more deeply and Ayame beamed. Having paid his respects to each of the parties involved, Yuki bowed once more and calmly departed the room.

Kyo was having a bit more trouble. He appeared torn between giving Tohru is usual gruff, minimalist compliment, or tearing into his cousins with a masterful string of obscenities. He set his jaw and clenched his fists as his awkward affection for the girl battled with his distaste for his relatives. Still having a ball, the two men in question looked to be warming up for their next song. They hadn't gotten terribly far in their own, very special rendition of "Take On Me" before Kyo snapped. 

"You two! Give it a rest!" he roared. "And you—" he continued in the same accusatory tone, before realizing how it must have sounded and softening a bit. "You look…good. But don't let them play dress-up with you. You're not his," he jerked his head to indicate Aya, "living mannequin, OK?"

Tohru smiled cheerfully. "Oh, I'm not modeling it. I'm wearing it to his party on Saturday!"

"His _what_?" Yuki snapped, reappearing in the kitchen so quickly that it became evident to everyone except Tohru that he had been listening outside the door.

"You remember: my publisher's little soiree to congratulate me on all my international success? The one you two so rudely turned down my invitation to?"

Yuki rolled his eyes and Kyo made a rude noise but, perhaps for the first time, they did not interrupt or in any way attempt to injure Shigure.

"In a final act of desperation, I appealed to Tohru, who agreed immediately and happily, much to my delight, and so she will be my escort this Saturday…"

But by this point the boys had stopped listening to him and had cornered Tohru, telling her in no uncertain terms that they did _not_ want her going anywhere alone with Shigure. Less certain terms were used, however, in explaining _why_ they felt this way.

"Jealousy, I'd imagine," remarked Aya breezily as Kyo and Yuki stuttered and mumbled their poor excuses. He was rewarded with very dirty looks.

"Anyway, we're coming, too, if Miss Honda is to go with you, Shigure," declared Yuki, finally, but his elder cousin only grinned.

"Nope. So sorry, but I'm afraid I'm only allowed to bring one guest, and Tohru's it. You two are on your own for Saturday. I trust you can keep yourselves entertained without taking out a few walls?"

To Be Continued….

Author's Note: I was going to make this a one-shot, but then I realized it's going to be a lot longer than I thought, so I guess it's going to be a two-part (maybe even three. GASP!) Anyway, this is my way of exploring the relationship between Tohru and Shigure. All the Soumas have their own feelings towards Tohru, but I think Shigure thinks of her as his child, or at the very least a niece. I wanted to show his love for her, which is completely innocent and entirely familial, through this. I hope you enjoy it, tell me what you think.


End file.
